


Stable Orbit

by Sami_Fire



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, mention of public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Fire/pseuds/Sami_Fire
Summary: Gueira and Meis have settled in comfortably with each other in the aftermath of the movie's events. Gueira struggles with pent-up energy on peaceful days, and one day he dashes out of their apartment, desperate for release. Fortunately for him, Meis is a strong runner and always capable of catching up to him.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Stable Orbit

It wasn’t as if Gueira minded relaxing with Meis every once in a while, vegging out and watching TV, but he hated sitting still for too long.

The former Burnish general oozed energy at any given time, making it hard for others to keep up with him on occasion. Still, Meis was always the one who could keep up with him, who stabilized him when he got too excited, who took his chaos and organized it. He was always thankful for such a dependable partner, but he wondered if they were heading for a rut of some sort.

Perhaps he hadn’t completely broken the habits that came with being a member of the Mad Burnish, and his new life had become too domestic for him. He’d gone from lighting fires and eluding capture to paying bills and being a law-abiding citizen of Promepolis. When Gueira thought about it, he didn’t hate any aspect of his new life; working with the Burning Rescue was always a good time, and he always made sure to stick his nose into any sort of Burnish activism he could find. All the same, something was missing, and it made him feel like his soul was beating at the bars of his body, begging for some kind of excitement.

Here he was today again, watching a cooking game show with Meis after work and putting all his efforts towards not fidgeting. He knew that Meis took quiet moments as an opportunity to think and plan, but Gueira was a doer, not a planner. The idle moments were beginning to chafe, and he was losing his battle with the fidgets. Eventually, he broke the silence between them, just to do something, anything. “So, what’cha thinking about?” he asked.

Meis shrugged. “Little things, like what’s for dinner tomorrow and what needs to be done at work still,” he said, his voice low and smooth. “How about you?”

When Meis asked that, it felt like Gueira’s thoughts spun even faster, so fast that he couldn’t grab onto them and express them, resulting in his answer being a flat “Dunno.” Part of him felt bad about giving such a lame answer, but his mental engines were revving higher than usual. He could feel Meis’s eyes on him, most likely studying him for a hint of the truth, but his partner gave a short hum and resumed watching the show.

Minutes felt both painfully long and exceptionally short at the same time. At least time was passing, but Gueira wasn’t the sort to let time pass him by. The more he thought about the situation, the more he wanted to do something somewhere, so that he didn’t just waste an entire night.

No, no time with Meis was wasted, but he couldn’t understand how the man was content with just sitting and thinking. In fact, as Gueira attempted to do that just now, he realized he couldn’t take it. He needed to go, and do, before he boiled over. He sprang up off the couch and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” Meis asked. If he was confused or worried, his voice showed none of it.

“On a run,” Gueira grumbled as he shoved his feet into his shoes. “I’ll be back by ten. Or whenever bedtime is tonight.”

Meis gave Gueira no outward response, no objection or approval, and Gueira took that as acceptance. To Meis’s credit, acceptance of Gueira’s quirks and those of others was something that came easy to him. With that, Gueira charged out the door, running down the hall and probably irking the others in the apartment complex.

He didn’t stop running or even slow down as he dashed out the door, turning to the right for no reason other than because he could. The rush of adrenaline only made him want to go faster and harder, a rush on par with feeding his desire to burn back in his Burnish days. His mad dash to reclaim himself and find some excitement powered itself in a cycle; even if he thought he might slow down or take a breather, his need for action propelled him forward eternally.

Gueira didn’t need to pretend he was being chased or use any outside motivation for this run. It was action, it was doing, and that alone fulfilled his needs. He didn’t even need to keep track of where he was going. He was certain he’d still have the energy to make his way back. Even if he couldn’t literally burn anymore, he could burn his energy more figuratively, and that would satisfy him.

Several blocks down, the only thing that could stop Gueira did. He heard a familiar voice call out to him from behind. “Gueira, wait up.”

Gueira skidded to a stop and turned around to see Meis coming up fast behind him, his running form perfect in every way. He stopped in line with Gueira without skidding, every step precisely measured. As a Burnish general, Meis was renowned for his speed both in and out of his armor, and seeing him catch up to him without breaking a sweat brought a broad grin to Gueira’s face. “Hey, you caught up quick,” he quipped.

“Did you really think I was going to let you run around by yourself?” Meis asked, shifting his weight. “It might have been entertaining to get an after-action report of whatever chaos you caused, but I’d rather see whatever you’re planning for myself.”

“Gee, thanks for thinking I only exist to cause chaos,” Gueira said with a chortle, mostly because Meis was at least a little right about his sheer chaotic energy. “But hey, if you want to see some action, you’ve come to the right person!”

“I never said that’s your sole reason for existing,” Meis retorted. “In any case, you don’t need to tell me your plan. That’s never been your strong suit. Just take me to where you want to go, and I’ll figure it out soon enough.”

“All right! Putting me in the driver’s seat, huh? Hopefully you’re not too out of shape in these peaceful times,” Gueira said. “I’m ready to run again, so you’d better be, too!”

He gave Meis no warning before charging down the sidewalk, pounding the pavement with hard steps. Meis was right behind him, and he knew that his partner would stay there, watching his every move. That reliability reassured him, and he grinned maniacally as he kept up the pace. He could hear his other’s steps in tempo with his, and he was sure that his heart was pounding for more reasons than just exertion. If he focused on that sense, Gueira thought he could even smell Meis nearby, a vaguely musky but not unpleasant scent. He wanted more of that scent, and if he could sniff him and hold him and still run at the same time, he would.

Gueira began to slow down a little as an idea came to mind. Meis, forever capable of matching Gueira’s ebbs and flows, did so as well, to the point that he had to stop to do what he wanted. Meis stepped in line with him, and he grabbed his partner and swung him around, using the sheer momentum to spin them both around in a circle. He kept this up for about three rotations before he finally let Meis go.

The duo stood staring at each other, puffing and panting. Meis was the first to catch his breath and speak up. “I told you I’d figure out your plan eventually.”

“Oh, really? Did you now?” The only thing keeping Gueira from smiling ear to ear was the fact that breathing through his nose didn’t give him enough air. “Joke’s on you, I didn’t have a plan!”

“I knew that. You rarely do,” Meis said. “But I know enough about you to know when you need to blow off steam, and while you probably weren’t going to get up to anything dangerous, I know better than to let you do that by yourself. So, I decided to get off my ass.”

“You know me so well,” Gueira nearly squealed with delight as he grabbed Meis’s hands and held them close. “This! This is the Meis I fell in love with! This is what I like to see!”

Meis merely smiled and advanced into Gueira’s personal space, freeing his hands so he could put his arms around his partner’s shoulders. Before Gueira could make a witty comment, he kissed the man straight on the lips, pressing firmly and not releasing the lip lock until he felt Gueira yield.

When the two parted, Gueira felt the gazes of people around him, and he heard a whistle from somewhere. Cackling, he smiled and waved at whoever was staring. “Yeah, we’re a thing, keep walking!” he called out.

When the onlookers dispersed, Gueira looked to Meis. “So, we kinda just kissed in public.”

“We could do more in public, if you’d like,” Meis suggested.

That sent Gueira into another laughing fit. “Naughty! I’m not gonna say no to that, but maybe on a day where we can really put on a show, yeah?”

“I’m up for that. Name a day and I’ll come along.” Meis patted Gueira on the back and turned back towards the apartment. “Maybe we should head back. It’ll be dark by the time we get there.”

Gueira made a noise of assent, and the two began to walk back in the direction they came from, albeit at a much more leisurely pace. A few minutes in, Gueira asked a question. “Y’know, I’ve been thinking... what’s the difference between us and Boss and Galo? Both pairs of us are crazy about our partners, but somehow, when I see those two together, it feels different.”

“If I had to guess…” Meis tapped his chin as he walked. “It’s because our relationship is older and more stable than theirs is. They’re fresh and new to the world of love, burning with passion but more vulnerable to what can go wrong.”

“Tch. That makes us sound like a bunch of old fogeys,” Gueira grumbled. “I don’t think we’re old enough to really be going, ‘ah, young love, isn’t it something?’”

“That’s not quite it,” Meis said. “We still have love for each other. Ours is just calmer, more stable, more solid. That’s not a bad thing, you know.”

Gueira paused to mull the idea over. “Yeah, you’re right. We’re with each other till the end, no matter what. Nothing could separate us. But you’re wrong about one thing.”

“And what would that be?”

“We’ve still got plenty of passion, Mr. ‘I want to screw around in public!’” Gueira gave a thunderous laugh and gave Meis a hard pat on the back. “That’s gonna be so fun! Even if we get arrested for indecency, it’ll be great!”

“You’re right,” Meis said with a chuckle. “Besides, we could even warm up for that when we get home.”

“Hell yes! That’s my Meis!”

The rest of the journey home was filled with laughter and affection. Gueira just about bounced his way back to the apartment, nearly giddy. Not only had he satisfied his cravings for action, but he’d managed to get Meis to dust himself off and come out to play. As he saw it, he’d managed to avert the rut they were both heading for. The way ahead seemed clear to him, lit with rekindled passion and reinforced by their bond. Even if the idea wasn’t something that could be easily put into words, he had a feeling that they both knew what they were doing in this relationship.

Gueira and Meis would remain linked in orbit around each other till the end, and there was nothing to dispute about that.


End file.
